El Largo Camino
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Siguiendo los pasos de Hawke en su largo camino hacia el título de "Campeona de Kirkwall" y los eventos que se desataron después. FHawke/Isabela


**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic surge con el recorrido actual del videojuego que estoy volviendo a jugar, mayormente serán capítulos cortos inspirados por las andanzas de mi Hawke, una guerrera con espada a dos manos, seguramente, casi todos desde su POV y en orden cronológico. La verdad es que la historia de este segundo juego me anima más a escribir que la del primero (aunque espero continuar y terminar algún día el fanfic que tengo empezado sobre él). Espero que la historia os guste. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será bienvenida ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>El Largo Camino<strong>

**1.- Dónde todo comienza**

_El poder, ya sea el que nos da la espada o el de la magia, no nos da derecho a someter a otros. No es el poder para hacer daño. Es el poder para proteger._ Malcolm Hawke.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían aquella oscura noche eran el crepitar de la pequeña hoguera que las mantenía calientes ahuyentado el frío de mediados de otoño, el roce del viento en las ramas de los árboles y los ruidos ocasionales que uno esperaría escuchar en un bosque, aunque de vez en cuando un quedo sollozo rasgaba el pesado silencio que envolvía a las cuatro mujeres y el mabari. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Airan Hawke dirigía una compasiva mirada a su madre y su hermana; la muerte de Carver aquella misma mañana era un dolor profundo en sus corazones y tardaría en sanar. Apretó los dientes y contuvo sus propias lágrimas como mejor pudo, debía ser fuerte por ellas, protegerlas hasta que pudieran llegar a un lugar seguro lejos de la espesura y la Ruina, lejos de Ferelden, el único hogar que había conocido.

_Ahora eres la mayor, Airan, tu deber es cuidar de tus hermanos pequeños y sí alguna vez falto yo, también de tu madre_. Las palabras que su padre le dijera cuando los gemelos nacieron, resonaron en su memoria; apretó los puños, le había fallado permitiendo que Carver muriese a manos de aquel ogro; tendría que haber sido ella la que se hubiese lanzado contra la bestia para protegerles, no su hermano pequeño. Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida… Si tan solo… Nuevas lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos, tomó aire tratando de bajar el nudo en su garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar alguna estrella más allá del dosel de ramas. Tratando de encontrar sentido a tanto dolor y pena.

—¿Podría echarle un ojo a tus heridas si quieres?

La voz de Bethany la sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos, aunque no se estaba dirigiendo a ella, sino a la soldado pelirroja que se había unido a su grupo aquel mismo día, Aveline.

—Estoy bien. Gracias —contestó sin apenas apartar la mirada de las llamas.

La mujer también había perdido a alguien importante; su marido, un templario, había sido infectado con la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos, según la Bruja de la Espesura ya no había esperanzas para él, tan lejos de los únicos que tal vez pudieran salvarlo, los Guardas Grises. Aveline fue quien empuñó la hoja para darle una muerte rápida y digna. Airan todavía no la había visto derramar una sola lágrima, pero sabía que, como ella, trataba de mostrarse fuerte y guardarse sus emociones, sin embargo, una profunda pena se podía leer en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Seguro? —insistió la maga.

—Sí —Aveline siguió sin mirarla y la joven terminó por darse por vencida.

—¿Hermana? —Bethany se acercó a ella con varias tiras de tela que usar como vendajes y un frasco.

—No hace falta… —empezó a decir, pero Bethany la cortó.

—Tonterías, te he visto llevarte la mano al costado varias veces ya.

—No es nada, Beth —trató de convencerla con una débil sonrisa.

—Sabes, una o varias costillas rotas no son nada agradables. ¿O ya te has olvidado de la última vez que te pasó?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar aquello, había sido en una escaramuza cerca de Lothering, un grupo de bandidos había hecho de un estrecho paso en el camino su feudo particular para emboscar a los viajeros y en el pueblo se organizó a un grupo de guerreros para ponerle fin. Airan y Carver participaron en la refriega, su hermano no sufrió más que unos cortes insignificantes, pero ella regresó con dos costillas rotas regalo de un enorme tipejo que la golpeó con un pesado martillo de guerra. Tuvo que guardar cama durante largos y aburridos días.

—Está bien —se rindió finalmente.

Bethany sonrió e inclinándose a su lado, le ayudó a quitarse la armadura y la camisa acolchada que llevaba debajo, dejando su torso solo cubierto por la ropa interior; un oscuro moretón indicaba el lugar exacto donde había encajado uno de los manotazos del ogro.

—Mi niña —se oyó suspirar a Leandra, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Esto no es nada, madre. Apenas me duele —lo último que quería Airan era preocupar a su madre en aquel momento.

Bethany comenzó a aplicar el contenido del frasco sobre el golpe y tras unos primeros momentos de dolor agónico, la guerrera pronto empezó a sentir los efectos anestésicos de la poción, incluso se encontró disfrutando del pequeño masaje que su hermana le estaba dando en la zona.

—Eres una chica fuerte —dijo Aveline desde el otro lado del fuego—, poca gente es capaz de encajar un golpe como ese y luego levantarse para seguir luchando.

—La armadura amortiguó gran parte de él —sacudió la cabeza Airan restándole importancia.

—De todas maneras… —insistió la soldado.

—Tiene razón —la Bruja de la Espesura eligió aquel momento para reaparecer, _Maldran_, el enorme mabari, levantó su cabeza, miró un momento a la mujer y volvió a recostarla sobre sus patas delanteras.

Airan no sabía qué había ido a hacer Flemeth en aquel bosque oscuro, pero mientras les ayudara a sortear a los engendros tenebrosos y alcanzar Gwaren a salvo, todo lo demás le importaba poco, aunque era muy consciente del aura inquietante que envolvía a aquella mujer.

—Os he traído la cena —dijo la bruja como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Airan y tirando un par de conejos junto a la hoguera.

—Gracias, los preparé —Aveline se levantó, cogió los conejos y se apartó a un extremo del improvisado campamento.

—Te ayudaré —se ofreció Leandra.

—No es necesario…

—Por favor, necesito hacer algo o me volveré loca pensando —rogó Leandra y la soldado asintió comprensiva.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Gwaren? —le preguntó Airan a la bruja, que se había sentado en un tronco caído. Bethany estaba terminando de vendarle el torso.

—Unos días, cuántos dependerá de los rodeos que tengamos que dar para evitar a los engendros tenebrosos.

—¿Por qué no avanzar de frente y atacarlos cuando los encontremos? No creo que te supongan un problema.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —media sonrisa asomó a los labios de la mujer—. Verás, a menos que creas que puedes sobrepasar a la parte principal de la horda solo con tu espada o tengas deseos suicidas, no recomendaría tal cosa —rió Flemeth—. Es mejor no atraer su atención. Hm, no queremos toparnos con el Archidemonio, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera yo podría hacerle frente.

—¿El Archidemonio? —inquirió Bethany mientras ayudaba a Airan a ponerse la camisa de nuevo.

—La criatura que guía a los engendros tenebrosos. Un dios antiguo, corrompido como esas criaturas —respondió Flemeth.

—Así que esto es una Ruina de verdad —masculló Airan—. En el campamento del rey Cailan solo él y los Guardas Grises parecían creerlo.

—Esto es una Ruina, sí —asintió Flemeth—. Esperemos que alguien sea capaz de detenerla. Aunque eso no tiene que preocuparos ahora, vuestra meta es huir de ella, no luchar contra ella, ¿no?

Airan asintió, su deber era ahora proteger a su madre y a Bethany, llevarlas hasta Kirkwall sanas y salvas. Si lograba eso, los engendros tenebrosos bien podían arrasar Ferelden si querían. Aunque esperaba que ese extremo no sucediese, mas parecía que el futuro pintaba oscuro para el reino.

Dieron cuenta de los conejos y algunas de las provisiones que habían traído consigo y Airan se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia con _Maldran_, sin embargo Flemeth dijo que no sería necesario, mientras ella les acompañase, podrían dormir tranquilas. No es que Airan ni Aveline se fiasen completamente de las palabras de la bruja, pero no tenían muchas opciones y la jornada de huída y todo por lo que habían pasado aquel día estaban empezando a pasarles factura.

Tendieron sus mantas junto a la hoguera moribunda; Airan dejó su espadón a mano en caso de necesitarlo, oyó a su madre rezar por el alma de Carver y pedirle al Hacedor y Andraste que les protegieran en su camino. Escuchó unos quedos gemidos que solo podían ser de Aveline, finalmente la soldado dejaba salir su pena. Y sintió a Bethany echarse a su lado y abrazarse a ella.

—¿Te importa?

—No —le respondió pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo, estrechándola contra sí.

—Como cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿te acuerdas? —susurró su hermana.

—Sí —una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

De niña, siempre que Bethany tenía miedo o un mal sueño, corría a meterse en su cama y aferrarse a ella, entonces Airan la abrazaba y le decía palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que se calmaba y volvía a dormirse.

—Carver solía meterse conmigo por ello. Me llamaba miedica… —ahogó un sollozo—. Le voy a echar mucho de menos…

—Yo también… Ojalá hubiese podido hacer algo.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, Ari, no fue tu culpa —aunque ronca por la emoción, la voz de Bethany sonó segura de lo que decía.

—No sé si podré perdonármelo algún día… Yo debía protegerlo, soy la mayor.

A medida que hablaba, las lágrimas que había retenido hasta entonces, comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

—Madre debe odiarme… —sollozó.

—Eso no es verdad —Bethany apretó el abrazo y le acarició la cara suavemente. Parecía que los papeles de su infancia se habían invertido—. Ella sabe que no ha sido culpa tuya, lo que dijo lo hizo sin pensar.

—Es… lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Finalmente, Airan se desahogó en el silencio de la noche, dejando salir todo lo que se había guardado mientras veía arder la pira en la que habían colocado los cuerpos de Carver y Wesley para encomendar sus almas a Andraste. Lloró junto a su hermana, cuyo cálido abrazo podía sentir reconfortante. Lloró hasta que el agotamiento la sumergió en sueño profundo y necesario.

. — . — . — .

Alcanzar Gwaren les llevó casi dos semanas, cruzar la espesura, aun con la ayuda y guía de Flemeth, fue arduo y agotador, afortunadamente no volvieron a encontrarse con engendros tenebrosos en su camino, si eso se debía a la presencia de la bruja o, simplemente, porque el grueso de la horda había marchado toda hacia el norte, era algo que Airan no podía saber con certeza. Pero lo importante era que la gran ciudad portuaria del sur de Ferelden se dibujaba sobre las aguas del mar, envuelta en la luz anaranjada del atardecer, sus pendones negros y amarillos hondeaban movidos por la brisa que subía de la costa. Habían conseguido sobrevivir a la primera parte de aquel desesperado viaje.

—Aquí termina mi camino —dijo Flemeth, mientras Airan observaba la urbe desde la última línea de árboles.

—Gracias por habernos ayudado a llegar tan lejos —la joven se volvió hacia ella.

—Lo único que pido como agradecimiento es que no olvides tu parte del trato, muchacha —le recordó la bruja.

—No lo haré, tienes mi palabra.

—Hm —los ojos ambarinos la escrutaron atentamente—, no suelo dar mucho valor a la palabra de los humanos, pero aceptaré la tuya —asintió finalmente—. Bien, no diré que ha sido un placer, pero espero que la fortuna os sonría.

Y con esas últimas palabras, la Bruja de la Espesura se volvió a introducir en la oscura floresta sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

—No es que no aprecie su ayuda, pero no puedo negar que me alegra que nuestros caminos se separen —comentó Aveline mientras se echaba el escudo templario al hombro y comenzaba a marchar hacia las murallas de la cercana ciudad seguida por el resto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —abundó Bethany—. Todavía sigo sin saber qué es exactamente.

—Eso ya no importa —sacudió la cabeza Airan—, ahora debemos centrarnos en el siguiente paso, encontrar pasaje en algún barco que vaya hacia Kirkwall.

—¿No crees que podríamos descansar aunque sea una noche en una posada? —inquirió su hermana—. Quisiera tomar un baño de verdad y dormir en una cama.

Airan rió, la verdad es que después de tantos días vagando por los bosques, todas tenían un aspecto bastante deplorable; no sería mala idea hacer caso a su hermana, sino por ella, si por su madre, Leandra apenas había hablado durante el viaje, parecía moverse por puro instinto, la muerte de Carver era todavía una herida profunda en su corazón.

—Está bien —dijo—. Busquemos un lugar agradable para pasar la noche y mañana nos ocuparemos de buscar pasaje en los muelles.

Entrar en Gwaren no fue fácil y les costó un par de soberanos por cabeza, incluido _Maldran_; al parecer el señor de la ciudad había ordenado cerrar las puertas de la misma y no dejar cruzar a nadie que viniese de la espesura, donde semanas atrás habían visto aparecer grupos de engendros tenebrosos, que si bien no habían intentado atacar la ciudad, si habían arrasado pequeñas aldeas y matado a varios grupos de viajeros. Pero uno siempre podía encontrar a unos guardias dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda por un poco de oro.

Con la bolsa más ligera de lo que a Airan le gustaría, recorrieron las laberínticas calles de la ciudad, dada la cercanía de la noche, poca gente las transitaba ya, la joven guerrera confiaba en que su aspecto armado y la presencia del mabari disuadieran a los ladrones de acercarse a ellas. Finalmente, tras dar varias vueltas, acabaron alquilando dos habitaciones en una pequeña pero acogedora posada cercana a los muelles; el olor a salitre y pescado podrido era tolerable y las habitaciones estaban limpias. Además, les dejaron disfrutar de un merecido baño en el patio interior del edificio.

El día siguiente, Aveline y ella lo pasaron en los muelles buscando algún barco que partiera para Kirkwall y en le que pudieran comprar pasaje, mientras, Bethany y Leandra aguardarían en la posada. Encontrar a un capitán dispuesto a tomarlas como pasajeras no fue fácil, no porque hubiese muchos refugiados esperando hacer lo mismo, siendo una ciudad tan al sur, muy pocos habían optado por huir hacia ella, temiendo cruzarse con los engendros tenebrosos, sino porque el de Kirkwall era un viaje largo y no exento de peligros, al parecer las tormentas eran la constante del Mar del Despertar.

El sol se ponía ya, cuando consiguieron cerrar un trato con el patrón de un barco mercante que llevaba varias cargas hacia la distante ciudad estado, el hombre les cobró prácticamente casi todo el dinero que les quedaba y aceptó a regañadientes al mabari, el oro cumplió de nuevo su función de ablandar el corazón del marinero y Airan y Aveline regresaron a la posada para informar a Bethany y Leandra de que partirían con la próxima pleamar.

—Nunca pensé que abandonaría Ferelden para volver a Kirkwall —comentó Leandra desde la cubierta del barco, mientras el puerto de Gwaren iba quedando atrás. Airan y Bethany estaban a su lado, Aveline había bajado a la bodega que haría las veces de habitación para ellas y unos cuantos refugiados más.

—Todo saldrá bien, madre —dijo Airan estrechando el hombro de Leandra.

Ella se encargaría de que nada malo más les volviese a pasar, se ocuparía de cuidar de ellas, no permitiría que lo ocurrido con Carver se repitiese. Miró un momento más hacia la costa fereldana y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el distante horizonte que se abría ante el barco; aquel viaje era el primer paso de un nuevo camino, de una vida lejos de todo cuanto había conocido, Lothering quedaba atrás, con su pasado, y Kirkwall la aguardaba con su futuro. Si este sería oscuro o brillante, solo el Hacedor podía saberlo.


End file.
